Electronic architectures have experienced significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, and data management for their respective online communities. Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to be matched to other end users or to scenarios in which they stand to benefit (e.g., job searches, person-finding services, real estate searches, online dating, etc.).
In some cases, end users desire that their identity, address, or other personal information remain anonymous. The ability to initiate a multimedia communication session, more specifically a videoconference or video multimedia session, between two users while maintaining anonymity, without exchanging personal information, offers a significant challenge to online communities, network operators, administrators, and device manufacturers.